Broken Pieces
by DevilFawks
Summary: *first attempt at a Naruto fic, please be gentle* Orochimaru not only left behind a path of destruction in Konoha, but also a wife and child?
1. Rememberance

"…Damn…All this business about Orochimaru is really starting to get to me…" Tsunade began gazing down at the Sandaime's grave.

"…Me to, but there's not much we can do about it without knowing his whereabouts" Jaraiya replied.

"…Is she aware of what's happened?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"No, she's been in poor mental health as of late, the last thing she needs is another psychotic break"

"Damn that Orochimaru! How could he do such a thing to such a sweet woman?!" Tsunade snarled.

"I truly believe that, in his mind, he thought he was helping her. She was his wife after all" Jaraiya folded his arms.

"That doesn't mean anything. He's lied about so much, she could've just been a cover"

"…No, I'm positive he loved her…" Jaraiya began. "Looking back, I now realize, it was only when he looked at her that his eyes lost that calculating look"

There was a long silence.

"…In the end…even she couldn't keep him from his madness, from leaving Konoha" Tsunade added. "…What about that girl? Does she know of Orochimaru's involvement?"

"…She's Anbu, of course she knows"

Tsunade sighed, "Well, we should go by and see Akebara-san, to see how she's doing. I don't like her living so far out of the village…"

"It was her last request and besides if she hadn't left on her own I'm sure the villagers would have forced her out"

"…You're probably right. Those fools would've understood that she was hurting most of all…"

* * *

"Hey Ino" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura!" Ino smiled back.

"I'm heading to the hospital to see Sasuke…"

"You're lucky, we just got a new shipment in"

It was then that a woman came out of the back of the shop. She was beautiful with long red hair and pale green eyes.

"Thank you for business" Ino bowed.

"You're quite welcome, see you next time" She smiled warmly.

"…Who's that?" Sakura whispered.

"…Dunno, she comes by at the beginning of each week to sell to us. She's really nice but she talks like an old lady…"

"She's really beautiful…"

"I know! She lives outside of the village though. Some people say she's a little crazy…"

"Ino!" Ino's grandmother, Chiaki, scolded. "You shouldn't say mean things about Akebara-san! She's had a hard life!"

"Sorry grams…"Ino sighed.

"Akebara?" Sakura began. Chiaki watched the other woman go with a serious look on her face.

_Flashback…_

"Did you hear?! Kaito asked me out!" Chiaki squealed.

"Really?!" Mika asked.

"That's so great! You've had your eye on him for years" Fukachi chirped.

"Please…" Akebara rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Akebara-chan, we know Yuuichi confessed to you…" Fukachi said with a smile.

"I turned him down…"

"What?!" They all said in unison.

"A kunoichi must be alert and attentive at all times. Men only distract from the mission" Akebara scoffed.

"…You've been hanging around Sarutobi-sensei too much…" Mika sighed. Chiaki then noticed something, she smirked devilishly.

"Say, Akebara-chan, where did you get that mark on your neck?"

Her hand flew to her throat, blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hmmm…it seems Sarutobi isn't the only man your spending time with…"

"A hickey?!"

"From who?!"

"Orochimaru, I'll bet. Looks like he gave you a little present before he left for the Wave country" Chiaki winked. Akebara glared at her feet.

"Did you guys do it?" Mika asked.

"No!" Akebara blushed. "…He said…by the time it goes away he'd be back…"

"I'm sure he will" Chiaki smiled. Akebara looked at her, Chiaki winked giving her a thumbs up. "You keep pursuing your love and I'll keep pursuing mine!"

Akebara smiled back, "Deal!"

…_End Flashback_

* * *

Akebara walked quietly down the streets of Konoha, she paused in front of the academy. It was recess, she gazed dazedly at the children at play.

_Flashback…_

"Fighting again?" Orochimaru asked as the two children started for home. Akebara glanced away pouting.

"…They were…saying mean things about you…"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does!"

He looked at her, Akebara blushed, tears pricking her eyes.

"…Orochimaru-kun is my most important person…I can't let anyone say anything bad about him…"

Orochimaru was quiet for a moment, he reached over gently knocking his forehead against hers.

"…Baka…"

…_End Flashback_

A shooting pain coursed through her skull, she grabbed her head, falling to her knees.

"Oi! Are you okay, miss? Oi!"

She looked up as her vision began to clear, Naruto gazed down at her in concern.

'…_It's him…the Kyuubi boy…'_

"You okay, you just went down all of a sudden…"

"…Yes…I'm fine now thank you" Akebara smiled as he helped her too her feet.

"Where you headed anyway? I could come with you if you like…"

"That would be nice, I'm actually off to see the Hokage if you don't mind tagging along…"

"Sure! I'm headed there anyway" Naruto smiled back.


	2. Damaged

* * *

"Lady Hokage, there are some people here to see you" Shizune began.

"…Send them in…" Tsunade replied absently.

"It's probably Naruto again…" Jaraiya said.

Naruto and Akebara stepped into the office.

"Akebara-chan!" Jaraiya began.

"Jaraiya-kun, Tsunade-chan! But what are you doing here?" Akebara asked. Naruto looked from her to Jaraiya.

"…Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Where is Sarutobi-san?" she asked.

"Huh? The third? I thought you knew…" Naruto began.

"Naruto!" Jaraiya hushed.

"…I'm sorry you had to find out like this…" Tsunade sighed. Akebara looked confused.

"Sandaime…was murdered during the Chunin exams…"

Akebara's eyes shot open wide, she hugged herself."…Sarutobi…was…"

"We're sorry, Akebara-chan" Jaraiya sighed.

"…Who…Who killed him…?"

Both fell quiet.

"…Akebara-chan…"

"Jaraiya-kun!" Her voice shifted from gentle to demanding, "…You tell me…who killed him…!"

"…It was…Orochimaru…" Tsunade replied. Something inside Akebara snapped, she hugged herself tighter, beginning to shake. "…Orochi…maru-kun…"

Tears of blood began to pour from her eyes.

"Akebara!" Jaraiya cried in distress. Finally she fell like a ragdoll, Jaraiya rushed to catch her.

"Is she gonna be okay?!" Naruto asked.

"Quickly! Get her to the hospital!" Tsunade cried.

* * *

"...Is...that lady gonna be okay?" Naruto began.

"...She's fine..just the normal episode..." Tsunade sighed.

"Just what about that was normal?! She started crying blood for heaven's sake!"

"...It's nothing...just a gift from Orochimaru..."

"Orochimaru?!"

"...Excuse me..." a nurse began. "You may see her now"

"Remember Naruto! Not a word about Orochimaru..." Jaraiya warned.

"...fine..." Naruto huffed.

Akebara sat up in bed, gazing out of the window. She looked up as the trio entered.

"Hello there..."

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Better..." Akebara smiled. "I know I must have scared Naruto-kun..."

It was then an ANBU ninja burst into the room, a woman wearing a cat mask.

"Sarutobi-san!"

"Oh, Izanami-chan" Akebara began. The girl was at her side in a blur.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?!"

"...I'm fine, honestly...!"

"Sarutobi...?" Naruto whispered to Jaraiya.

"...She was Sandaime's eldest" Jaraiya whispered back.

"You are far too kind, Jaraiya-kun" Akebara called. "...Truthfully...I was one of Father's 'wild oats' he just happen to sow in the Hyuuga clan's prettiest daughter..."

Her voice had a cold bite to it, it made Naruto shiver.

"...Akebara-san..." Tsunade began.

"...Hmph...You're right, Tsunade-chan. After mother died, Sandaime-sama was a good father" she smiled.

"Sarutobi-san..." Izanami began.

"Honestly, I'm fine, Nami-chan! Should get back to your training"

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes shifted to Naruto behind her mask.

"I must leave...but the Kyuubi can stay?!"

"...Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto began.

"Izanami!" Akebara's voice was a cold snarl. The Byakugan pulsed to life giving her a more sinister look. "...I've taught you better...do as you're told!"

The girl held her gaze for several minutes before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"...you two fighting again?" Jaraiya asked.

"We are now..." Akebara sighed.

"Kids...That's why I never had any" Tsunade sighed.

"You really can't blame her, she's been through alot...we both have..."

She then smiled at Naruto, "I'm sorry for her, she just can't handle someone who is different being treated as equal"

Naruto looked confused.

* * *

"So what's wrong with her? Did Orochimaru do experiments on her as a kid?" Naruto asked as Jariaya walked him back home.

"...No...Akebara-chan was...Orochimaru's wife..."

"What?!" Naruto gaped

"You've got to remember that Orochimaru wasn't always evil. He used to be a very respected shinobi"

"...So...what happened?"

"...Nobody knows...he just lost it..." Jaraiya shrugged.

"...Wait a minute...if Akebara-san was Orochimaru's wife then that would make her...over 50!!"

"...That's right"

"...How is that even possible?!"

"...Orochimaru...before he left the village...he injected her with something to stop the aging process. Unfortunately the price of eternal youth was her sanity, hence that little episode you just witnessed..." Jaraiya sighed.

"...Why would he do that? Didn't he love her?"

"Kid, there's no doubt in my mind, he was head-over-heels for her and I also don't think he knew the side effects of what he gave her"

"...And who was that other chick with the bad attitude? Sheesh!"

"Uh-Uh! She's ANBU I'm not allowd to give away her true identity" Jaraiya smirked.

"Oi!"

* * *

Akebara hummed softly as she rummaged through her closet for something to wear. It was then she noticed a box on the top shelf, pulling it down, she opened it. The first thing that met her eyes was a picture of her and her father taken shortly after her mother died. She smiled lightly, setting it aside. She then held up the pocelean hawk mask, running her fingers over the smooth surface.

_Flashback..._

"Guess what?! While you were away I was accepted into the Black Ops division"

"You know this means you'll have to be a lot more serious from now on..."

"You just got back and you're already picking on me!!" Akebara swatted at him. Orochimaru caught her arm, rolling her beneath him.

"...Only because I missed you so much..."

He kissed her tenderly, Akebara wrapped her arms around him.

"...Over the time we were apart I was terrified! I just knew something bad had happened..."

"...I'll never leave you again..." He sighed.

"...Yeah right, there's no way we can control that..." she sighed, turning her head.

"...Then marry me"

Akebara blinked up at him, "...Yeah right...! Stop fooling around!"

"Who says I'm fooling around? I love you"

"...Orochimaru..." Akebara blushed. He smiled at her, leaning down for another kiss.

_...End Flashback_

Akebara winced putting a hand to her head.

"...Damn...why him...why did he have to come back...?"


	3. Unforgivable

_Flashback…_

"Wow!" Akebara chirped, "You looked even more professional as a Jounin!"

"It's just a vest…" Orochimaru shrugged.

"Still!"

He chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit since we were kids"

"Neither have you! You're still a brainiac know-it-all!" Akebara scoffed. Orochimaru smirked softly.

"…I'm being sent away on a mission with Jaraiya and Tsunade…"

She looked up at him, "…What kind of mission?"

"…A mission in the land of Waves…"

"What?! At such a turbulent time? You can't go, it's too dangerous!!" Akebara cried.

"…I have no choice, you should know that by now"

"But…! If you go you're never coming back! None of the shinobi we sent so far have returned..."

"...It's true that the statistics don't look good..."

"I'll go with you!"

"No" Orochimaru said firmly, he took her face in his hand, "It's far to dangerous even for you..."

Akebara looked away pouting, Orochimaru pulled her face closer, surprising her with a kiss. She closed her eyes as he pushed her back into the grass.

"...Orochimaru..." She sighed as he nipped her neck. Sitting up he smirked down at her, she looked back through heavy lidded eyes.

"...Just a little something to remember me by"

Akebara's eyes shot open, her face flooding with color.

"You bastard!" she shouted sitting back up. Orochimaru chuckled, reaching out to touch the mark he had left.

"By the time this is gone, I will have come back to you"

Akebara blushed,"...You promise?"

He patted her head, "I promise"

_...End Flashback_

* * *

Jaraiya sat in the bar gazing deeply into his Sake.

_Flashback..._

"Damn! You leave for a few years and everything changes on ya..." Jaraiya sighed as he walked up to the house. Orochimaru came out to meet him.

"Welcome back my friend"

"It's good to see somethings haven't changed" Jaraiya grinned. "By the way, where's Akebara-chan, I was sure she'd still be around here somewhere..."

"...I'm glad to see you missed me, Jaraiya-kun"

Jaraiaya turned at the familar voice, his eyes fell to Akebara's big round stomach.

"...Y...you're pregnant!?! When did that happen...?!"

"Sometime while you were away" she replied, coming to join Orochimaru.

"...Who's the father?"

"Orochimaru, of course!" she smiled as he put an arm around her.

"We were married shortly after my returned" He said gazing at her affectionately.

"...That's great! I can't beleive you two finally tied the knot!" Jaraiya beamed.

_...End Flashback_

"...Excuse me, sir, but we're closing up"

"...Oh...thanks..."

* * *

Konohamaru wept bitterly into his blanket.

"...Boy's aren't supposed to cry..."

He looked up, Izanami stood over him, her expression unreadable from behind the porcelean mask.

"Nii-san!" He cried jumping up to hug her. She stroked his hair as he cried.

"...I've been strong just like you told me...But sometimes...sometimes..."

Izanami lifted him up, setting him on the edge of the bed.

"...I miss him, too...your grandfather helped me out alot over the span of my life...it's thanks to him that I'm able to watch over you like this..."

"Really...?"Konohamaru sniffled.

"That's right, and further more, he died protecting Konoha. Your grandfather was a great man, instead of being sad, you should be proud of his many accomplishments"

Konohamaru wiped his face smiling up at her, "...I will! I'll be proud of my grandpa"

Izanami smiled back from behind her mask.

* * *

Sunlight drifted in through the bedroom window, Akebara lay awake in bed staring off into space. She hadn't slept that night for fear of nightmares she hadn't dreamt in years. Getting up, she went into the kitchen, pushing open the door.

Orochimaru leaned against the sink. He was dressed in his jounin vest, the Konoha forehead protector rested on his brow. He gazed affectionately the nursing infant in his arms. He looked up at her, smiling lovingly.

"Good morning. We decided to let you sleep late since you just got back"

"...You're not real" Akebara replied.

"What do you mean, love? Are you not feeling well?" He asked.

"... You went mad and left the village...there's no way you can be here now...besides, our baby is all grown up..." she then glared at him, "go away, I don't want to see you, especially right now!"

Akebara shut her eyes, counting backwards from ten, when she opened them again, the ghostly image was gone. She felt something hot and wet slid down her cheek, touching her hand to her face, her fingertips came back red.

* * *

Izanami swung soundlessly into the open window of her apartment.

"Didn't think you'd be back tonight..."

She looked up to see Kakashi lounging on the couch reading 'Make-out Paradise'.

"Where's Anko?"

"I sent her home, I wanted to spend some time with the twins. I never get to see them anymore what with this whole mess concerning Orochimaru wanting Sasuke..."

"Don't...say his name!" Her voice came out in an angry hiss.

"Sorry! I forgot the 'O' word was a taboo in this house" He smiled.

"...Isn't it like that in most houses?" Izanami asked, disappearing into her bedroom.

"Yes, but it shouldn't be in this house" He continued getting up to follow her. "Especially since..."

"Shut up!" She snapped. Kakashi fell silent.

"...That bastard ruined my life. No matter which way you look at it, I was still just one of his experiments"

Izanami removed her mask, not bothering to turn on the light.

"I'm glad he created you, without you, there'd be not Kanaye or Akiko"

"You value me because of them?"

"You know what I mean" He sighed pulling her into his embrace.

Izanami glanced away, "...Don't look at me"

"With the room this dark I can't see you without the Sharingan" He said pulling down his own mask. Izanami gazed into his handsome face, she felt her knees go weak.

"You don't mind if I...stay the night do you?" Kakashi smirked.

"...Baka..." She sighed, kissing him passionately.


	4. No Happy Ending

"Did you hear?! That Uchiha boy went off to join Orochimaru!

"No, really!"

"Yes, the Kyuubi boy tried to stop him and now he's in the hospital!"

"The poor thing! We should go by to see how he's doing!"

Anko squeezed her cup so hard it began to crack.

"It's true you know..."

She looked up, Kakashi sat opposite her at the table.

"Why would he do that?! Why would Sasuke go to him?!"

"He probably offered him something he wanted. He was always good with children..." Kakashi shrugged. Anko went quiet.

"Does Izanami-chan know?"

"That's like asking if a bear knows how to fish!" Kakashi chuckled. She shot him a look.

"Honestly, I think she's more in tune with Orochimaru's movements then she likes to let on"

"...that wouldn't be surprising...What about Akebara-san?"

"Of course not. Any news involving Orochimaru would be hazardous to her health, we know that"

"...We all just want to forget..."

_Flashback..._

"You did well today, Anko, I'm impressed" Orochimaru smiled.

"I've been training especially hard!!" Anko beamed.

"I think that warrents a dango run"

"Really?!"

"Orochimaru!"

Both turned, Tsunade and a very pregnant Akebara came towards them.

"Hey there! We're just coming back from a routine check" Tsunade smiled.

"Is everything alright?"

"Mm hm, Tsu-chan says the baby is just fine" Akebara beamed. Anko didn't fail to notice the adoring look that crossed her teacher's eyes as he gazed at this woman.

"This is my student Anko. Anko-chan this is my wife Akebara"

"...Hi..." Anko began shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you Anko-chan. Your sensei has told me so much about you!" Akebara smiled.

"...Really...?"

"Yep! He tells me you're very quick witted and smart. I've never seen him so excited about teaching before"

Anko blushed.

"Oh, the baby's kicking! Would you like to feel, Anko-chan?" Akebara asked. Anko cautiously placed a hand against the older woman's enlarged stomach.

"He's really strong!"

"Maybe our baby will get the chance to have Anko-chan as a teacher"

Anko smiled back.

_...End Flashback_

The mark on Anko's neck began to burn, she touched it absently.

"It's hurting again, isn't it?"

"...forget it...Go and be with Nami-chan, I'm sure she needs the support..."

"She's the one who told me to leave and find you. Practically kicked me out of her bed this morning..."

"...You know how she can be...ever since Orochimaru betrayed her family she's had a hard time trusting people especially those who clam to love her. Go to her, Kakashi, she needs you right now even if she herself isn't aware of it."

"Hmmm...You're probably right" He began, getting up from his seat. "Since when did you become a relationship expert?"

_'...since I lost you...' _she watched as he walked away.

* * *

Akebara stood outside her cabin, gazing up at the gate that protected Konoha from the rest of the world. A large grey one eyed wolf slinked out form the brush.

"What's wrong, hime? You seem uneasy..."

"...something's happening...I'm almost positive it has to do with my late husband..."She said.

The wolf snarled, recoiling as if the very mention of Orochimaru had hurt him. Smiling, Akebara turned to her companion, taking his large head into her hands. He whimpered, gazing into her eyes. She gently traced the scar running down where his right eye used to be.

"...Forgive me, Ken. If I had not sent you out after him, you would't have lost your eye..."

"No, milady please don't blame yourself! It wasn't your fault! ...I was...far too careless..."

Her smile turned forlorn as she pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "All these years and your still trying to comfort me..."

Akebara then turned her gaze back to Konoha, "...This will not end well...I can feel it in my bones. I may be leaving you, very soon..."

"Please hime, don't talk that way!" Ken barked.

"It's no use, Ken-kun...I feel like an old tigress sensing her end...from the moment he left me like this I knew...it was my destiny to die..."

Ken whimpered again and she scratched his ears.

_'...I'm sorry Ken-kun...Jaraiya-kun...Tsu-chan...Anko-chan...Izanami...this story...does not have a happy ending...'_


	5. Undesired Return

Akebara hummed sweetly as she set the two-year-old down for her nap. The toddler fidgeted in sleep as she pulled the blanket up over them. The loud bang of the door slamming shut alerted her to the return of her husband.

"Orochimaru?" she called, shutting the door to the baby's room.

"...Akebara...? I didn't know you were home yet, koibito" he said, his voice sounded odd, it was a contemptuous hiss.

"Are you alright? You sound sick..." she began coming towards him.

"...I'm just fine, love...never better, in fact..." he smiled taking her into his arms.

"...That's good you've seemed very...secretive lately..." Akebara smiled in relief. Orochimaru kissed her passionately, clutching her to him as if she might disappear if he let go. They were interrupted by a loud pounding at the door.

"Akebara! Akebara, if your there open up!!" Sarutobi cried frantically.

"Father...? Is there something going on?" She began, turning to answer the door. Orochimaru grabbed her about the waist, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"...I love you..." he sighed, his lips began to trace her neck.

"...I love you, too, Oro-chan" She purred. His other hand came up to caress her throat, Akebara bit her lip, tilting her head back as his long tongue stroked her lovingly. But the moment was cut horribly short. Her eyes shot open at the stinging pain, Orochimaru pulled the empty syringe from her neck. The world around her began to spin, black crept into her vision.

She turned to have one last look at her husband.

"...Oro...chimaru...?"

"...Shhh, koibito...just go to sleep. All will be better when you awaken..."

...

Akebara sat up straight in bed, sweat poured from her brow. Something began to pool in her eyes turning her vision red, she took a cloth from her bedside wiping the blood from her eyes.

_'...Damn...of all the dreams to have, why that one?!'_

Getting out of bed, she went toe the kitchen to fix a pot of tea, she gazed out of the window as the water boiled. After he had left her, she would stare out the window for hours, hoping...Praying he'd come home.

_'...But he's never coming home...and even if he did...He isn't the man I married anymore...'_

She hugged herself, trying her best not to cry.

"...Are you crying?"

Akebara froze.

"...Now why would you be sad, Koibito?"

She squeezed herself tighter,_'...It's...just a hallucination...he's not really there....'_

"...Could it be that you...missed me?" Orochimaru purred into her ear, playing with a piece of her hair. Akebara whirled around, her eyes meeting those of a snake. She felt her blood run cold.

"...O...rochi...maru..."

He smirked haughtily, "I've missed you terribly, Koibito. I see the drug I gave you has been working well..."

Akebara pulled her shawl tighter around her as he eyed her like a hungry cat.

"...What are you doing here?" She snarled at him.

"I wanted to see you, of course" He grinned. "...You've done a fine job of raising our child, by the way. Though...I am a bit opposed to her taste in men..."

"...you...Stay away from her!" Akebara shouted, the byakugan pulsing to life in her eyes. But her resistance only fueled Orochimaru's passion, she backed up as he came closer.

"That's one of the things I loved about you, Ake-chan, you were always so feisty"


	6. Pillow Talk

"Oi! Where you off to now, pervy sage?" Naruto called following after Jaraiya.

"...just...going to check up on a friend of mine is all..." he shrugged.

"...Hmmm... is it Akebara-san?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"...You worry about her a lot, huh?"

"What of it?"

"...Do you like her?"

"What you...? How dare you even imply...!" Jaraiya began, his cheeks dark red. As they neared Akebara's cabin, a large grey wolf bounded up to them.

"Jaraiya-sama! Thank god you've come!" he cried.

"Ken-san? Is there something the matter?" Jaraiya asked.

"It's Hime-sama! She was taken!!" Ken barked.

"Taken?! By who?!"

"I know not, but the place reeks of the snake!" he growled.

"Damn..."

"Wait! What's going on? Who's this 'Hime-sama'?" Naruto began.

"There's no time! We must tell the hokage!" Jaraiya replied.

* * *

Kakashi blinked lazily as he watched Izanami climb out of bed.

"Something wrong?"

"No...I just have a bad feeling...my scars have been aching as of late, always a bad omen" she replied pulling on her underwear.

"...Are the kids up yet?" he asked glancing at the clock.

"No, still asleep"

"Then come back to bed" Kakashi said, patting the empty space beside him. "The world won't come to an end just because the great Anbu Izanami spends an extra hour in bed with her husband"

Izanami paused to smirk at him, "...Can you last that long?"

"Let's find out" he grinned, pulling her down for a kiss. Kakashi grinned, rolling her underneath him, their eyes met and she turned her head.

"...I told you not to look at me..."

Kakashi took her face in his hands.

"You are my wife, the mother of my children, the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth"

Izanami's pale cheeks lit an attractive crimson and she pulled him down for another kiss.

"...mmm Kakashi!" she purred as he kissed her neck. The telephone rang.

"...Ignore it..." Kakashi whispered.

"...Hello?" Izanami sighed, picking up.

"...I meant the phone not me" he sweatdropped.

"Hokage-sama?...yes, we'll be right there"

"Duty calls?" Kakashi sighed as Izanami got out of bed again.

"You get up, too. Tsunade-sama wants both of us, call Anko and see if she'll babysit"

"...Yes ma'am..." he sighed again. Izanami snuck him a glance, her hands went behind her back to unfasten her bra.

Kakashi was riveted. Slipping out of her panties she started towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower...care to join me?" her voice was a sensuous purr. Nodding dumbly, Kakashi scrambled out of bed to join her.


	7. Rescue Mission

"This is serious, indeed..." Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair, "If Orochimaru has her, there's no telling what he may do..."

"Has who?! No one's told me what's going on yet!!" Naruto cried.

"That wolf was Akebara's shinobi animal, Orochimaru's finally kidnapped her" Jaraiya sighed. Tsunade's eyes snapped to him.

"What do you mean finally? You knew this would happen?"

"...I had a hunch...as I've told you, Akebara-san was the only woman he ever loved. When we found that he injected her with that anti-aging serum I knew it had to be for a reason other than making her suffer..."

"...So you're saying that...Orochimaru wanted to keep her alive and young...until he could come back and get her?" Shizune began. A heavy silence fell over the room.

"You sent for us, Hokage-sama?" Izanami said entering the room.

Naruto looked up, his eyes bugged.

"K...KAKASHI-SENSEI?!?!"

"Yo" he waved.

"There's no need to sugar coat it, Orochimaru's kidnapped Akebara" Tsunade sighed. Izanami froze in place.

"...Wh...What...?!"

"This is no time to freak-out. I need your head clear to complete this mission..."

She raised her head, "...You're...sending me...?"

"Of course, Ake-chan's your mother" Tsunade replied.

"What?! She's that woman's daughter?!" Naruto interrupted.

"...I'll ask you to show the proper respect when your speak of her..." Izanami hissed.

"Wait a minute...if your Akebara-sama's daughter...then that means..."

Izanami tensed, the room went silent.

"Izanami, I ask that you remove your mask" Tsunade said.

Izanami began to tremble, "...Is...that an order...?"

"...Yes it is..."

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "...Nami-chan..."

"...It's fine..." she sighed, resigned. A shaky hand went to her fox mask and she tore it away.

Naruto's mouth fell open. Twin serpentine eyes of green and gold gazed back from sockets rimmed with purple slashes running down along her nose. Hair the color of blood framed an otherwise beautiful porcelain face.

"...Orochimaru was...is...my father"

"Your...father?" Naruto began, flabbergasted. Izanami looked away.

"...After my father left, mother and I were disgraced. People hated us, they blamed mother for every cruelty my father committed. They said she was in on it just because she was his wife. I was almost banned from ninja school because I look like him...It was only thanks to Sandaime, my grandfather, I was allowed to attend. Danzou-sama sensed my repressed anger and hate, he recruited me for the Anbu, I was all to happy to accept. I could remain a ninja, carrying out high-class missions and no one had to know who I was or where I came from, it was too good to be true..." A small smile graced her lips.

"With me out of the house, mother left Konoha. Grandfather made an announcement that I had died on a mission and mother went mad from grief and killed herself, everyone was releived. Overtime, the citizens of Konohakure forgot about us..." It was then that her eyes took on a fearsome look.

"I'm glad for this opportunity...I will make that bastard suffer for what he did to my mother...to me!" Izanami hissed.

"...Seeing as you have a tendency to be a loose canon, I'm sending Kakashi along with you and well as Jaraiya" Tsunade sighed.

"It's been a while since we've been on a mission together, ne Nami-chan?" Kakashi grinned.

"Feh..."

"I'm going too! If Orochimaru's there, there's a chance Sasuke will be, too!" Naruto cried.

"...Fine...since there's no way to stop you..." Tsunade sighed again. "I expect you all to head out immediately"

"Alright gang, Let's head out!" Jaraiya called.


	8. Tainted Love

"So...how exactly are we going to find Orochimaru's hideout?" Naruto began.

"I know exactly where he is" Izanami replied nonchalantly.

"Whaaat?! How do you know that?!"

"...Nami-chan is more in tune with Orochimaru's moves then anyone else..." Kakashi whispered. Izanami shot Kakashi a death glare from behind her mask.

"Oops, are you glaring at me, Nami-chan? I can't tell..."

"Kakashi..." She growled. He zipped past her, snatching the mask from her face.

"Now, kids..." Jaraiya began.

"Dammit Kakashi!! Don't make me cripple you again!"she snarled.

_'...again...?'_Naruto sweatdropped.

"Why so much trouble over something like this?" Kakashi sighed, examining the porcelain fox mask.

"Stop messing around, dammit!" she lundged at him. He grabbed her wrist pulling her to him, his arm sliding around her waist.

"Kakashi!!"

"I think you're too beautiful to be hiding behind a mask..."

"...you have one warped sense of beauty" Izanami rolled her eyes. "No let me go, you fool!"

"You know the safe word, my little vixen" Kakashi winked. Izanami sighed, tugging down his mask, Naruto's eyes bugged as she kissed his teacher full on the mouth. Jaraiya huffed looking away.

"Will you two cut it out! You're making me nauseous!"

Kakashi slyly slipped his tongue into her mouth, he then winced pulling away.

"...What did I say about that?!" Izanami snapped.

"I forgot...you didn't have to bit me..." he whimpered covering his mouth with a hand.

"It's the only way you learn..." she sighed turning her back on him. Kakashi followed after her obediently but Naruto was frozen in place.

"Sheesh! By the way you kids act, no one would even suspect you were a married couple..." Jaraiya began.

"Married?!" Naruto jolted back to life, rushing after the group.

"You guys are **_married_**?"

"Going on eight years now" Kakashi grinned.

"Yeah, and I'm thinking about a divorce!" Izanami shot back.

"Now, now, Nami-chan...you know you don't mean that..." he sweatdropped.

"I only put up with this idiot because I don't want our children to be without a father like I did"

"Whatever, that little kiss back there told another story..." Jaraiya shrugged. Kakashi chuckled, Izanami said nothing but only Naruto seemed to notice the light shade of crimson that illuminated her cheeks.

* * *

Akebara groaned softly in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open.

"...Where...am I?" She groaned sitting up.

"Finally awake?"

The hissing voice jolted her fully awake, her eyes widened as they glimpsed the lone figure standing by the door.

"...Orochimaru..."

Orochimaru shut his eyes, a pleased hiss slipping passed his lips.

"...How I've longed to hear that voice say my name...or better still..."

He came closer, Akebara backed up against the headboard of the bed. He crawled on top of her.

"...Screaming it in heated passion..."

She turned her gaze away.

"...I don't know what you were expecting...I'm not your wife anymore, I haven't been since you left Konoha..."

Orochimaru shrank back.

"...For that, I apologize...it was too dangerous for me to stay...Though, I do regret missing our daughter's life, perhaps I could have kept her away from Hatake..."

"Kakashi is a good man and a better father then you ever were!" Akebara shot back. Orochimaru's attention snapped back to her.

"'Father'?! Izanami's had a child with this man?!"

"...Yes..."

"...Hmph...I guess that gives me one reason to spare his pathetic life..."

"Don't you dare! You gave up the right to Izanami's life the day you left us!"

"...Really? Is that what you think?" Orochimaru grinned unexpectedly. Akebara looked at him.

"...What did you do...?"

When he didn't respond, she grabbed the front of his Kimono.

"What did you do to our child?!"

Leaning forward, Orochimaru kissed her roughly, Akebara whimpered as he pushed her down on the bed.

"...You miss understand me, Koi...I would never even think to harm our baby or you for that matter..."

Akebara turned her head, tears welling in her jade eyes.

"...I...don't believe you...I can't..."

"...Then...allow me to prove my love to you"

He kissed her again and Akebara found herself unable to even put up a fight. Her body begged for him, still missing him after all these years.

"...I do love you..." Orochimaru whispered as he gingerly untied her obi. Akebara was helpless to respond.

"...I...Love you too...my Oro-kun..."


	9. The Lovers

Izanami gazed out from her perch in the tree across the darkened landscape.

"Oi!" Kakashi called, "It's late, you should come to bed..."

"I don't trust you sleeping beside me"

"...Come on, Nami-chan...! I wouldn't think of doing anything with Naruto here..." He sweatdropped.

"Go to bed, Kakashi" She said shooting him a warning glare.

Naruto looked up as a dejected Kakashi returned to camp.

"So...why'd you marry her anyway?"

"Well...It's a long story..." He sighed, reclining in the grass.

"...Jaraiya says you knocked her up..." Naruto shrugged.

"NANI?!" Kakashi bolted upright.

"That isn't it?"

Kakashi sighed, "...Okay...Izanami did get pregnant before we were married but it was the only way..."

"Only way for what?"

"...to _get_ her to marry me..."

Naruto cocked his head, Kakashi went into his back pocket, pulling out an old worn photograph.

There was a boy and girl with bright eyes and strawberry red hair. The boy's was spiked like Kakashi's, the girl's wavy locks were braided.

"...How could I not want this?" he asked. Naruto stared at him.

"...Hatake" Izanami's voice rang out sharply. Naruto winced.

"...My princess awaits" Kakashi grinned. Naruto watched him go, _'...adults are strange...'_

* * *

Anko stared off into space.

"Auntie!"

Anko was pulled from her thoughts by the spiky haired little boy standing in front of her. He blinked up at her with pale golden green eyes. She smiled ruffling his hair, "What's up kiddo?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, is your sister up?"

The little boy began to pout, "Akiko won't get out of bed..."

"Why? Is she sick?"

"...No...she misses mama"

Anko flinched.

"...You know she'll be back soon..."

"_I _know. But Aki-ki-chan won't listen to me"

Anko sighed, her face falling.

"Auntie?"

"Oi...Why don't you go and comfort her, hmmm? I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay!" Kanaye chirped dashing back into his room.

* * *

"You rang, Nami-chan?" Kakashi asked as he came upon her.

"Why did you tell him, it's none of his business" she whispered angrily.

"...Well...your godfather kind of spilt the beans already..."

"That bastard..."

"Now now...!" Kakashi laughed sitting down beside her. "That's no way to talk about Jaraiya-sama. Wasn't he the one who looked after you and your mom after 'that incident'?"

"...Yes...he was like a father to me...I hoped that mother would marry him but...Orochimaru had broken her heart beyond repair. I was the only thing that she could bare to love"

Kakashi said nothing, Izanami sighed, cuddling against her husband. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're freezing!" he gasped.

"Really?"

"You can't feel it?"

"...No...I can't"

He gazed at her in worry, _'...just what did Orochimaru do to you?!'_


	10. Booby Trap

Akebara watched as Orochimaru got up and dressed.

"Where are you going?" she purred. He smiled moving back over to the bed to kiss her.

"Forgive me, koi. There are still a few things I need to prepare before our little family reunion"

"...Oh..." she sighed, apprehension creeping into her face. Orochimaru kissed her again, long and slow.

"Don't make such a face, my love. Soon we'll all be one big happy family again"

But Akebara saw the glint of insanity in his eyes.

_'...It's still there...he hasn't changed...'_

He kissed her once more before leaving her alone. She gazed down at her hands, her vision tinting crimson as the red tears dripped from her eyes.

_'...What...have I done?!'_

* * *

"Everybody look sharp, we're getting close..." Izanami called out.

"How does she know?" Naruto whispered.

"...That bastard's aura is slithering all over this place like the snake he is..." she hissed.

"Orochimaru is also famous for installing traps so watch where you step..." Jaraiya advised. Izanami paused in her stride.

"Somethings coming...Naruto-kun look out!!"

But it was too late, a large wooden ram came swinging out of the trees towards them. The group leapt off into different trees.

"I...I can't move!" Naruto cried, his sandles were glued to the spot.

"Naruto!" Jaraiya cried.

"Damn that brat!" Izanami cried leaping out of the tree. She grabbed hold of the boys clothes, she hefted him up, ripping off the soles of his shoes. She tossed him aside just in time. The ram smashed into her, slamming her into a tree.

"Izanami!" Kakashi cried. Izanami slid down the tree trunk, leaving a trail of blood.

"Izanami-sama!!!" Naruto cried. The group gathered around her, Kakashi gingerly lifting her into his arms.

"...Damn..." she coughed, blood oozing from her mouth. "...guess I'm...not as spry as I...used to be..."

"Try not to talk..." He sighed.

"...I...I'm sorry I...it came out of nowhere and...and I couldn't move..." Naruto began to shake.

"It's fine, boy, calm down..." Jaraiya sighed.

"How?! She's dying!!" he cried.

"...Shut up! ...I'll be fine..." Izanami snapped. "...We could...use a little break anyway..."

She coughed again. "...Damn...must've...crushed a lung..."

"How can that be okay?!" Naruto cried.

"Dammit Jaraiya!!! Shut that kid up!!!" Izanami rasped.

"C'mere..." Jaraiya said, leading him away. "It's best if we left them alone for a while..."

"But...!"

"Trust me, kid. By time we get back, everything will be fine"

* * *

Kakashi watched as the sun began to set, Izanami's head rested in his lap. She groaned softly .

"How are you feeling?"

"...The chills are coming on...I'll be fully recovered in another hour..." she sighed. Kakashi gently stroked her cheek, Izanami blinked up at him.

"...You're not worried about me are you?"

"Of course I am! I love you more then anything..."

"...More then our children...?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do this..." Kakashi sighed. "Not now"

"It's a relevant question..." she smirked.

"No it's not and you know it. I love you and Kanaye and Akiko all the same..."

"You were alway good at weasling your way out of things..." Izanami sighed sitting up.

"...I thought you said it would take an hour..."

"Unfortunately we don't have an hour" she stretched. "That snake bastard has my mother** now. **Lord knows what he's doing to her..."

"Fine...Just promise me you'll take it easy" Kakashi slumped his shoulders, resigned.

"Don't I always?" Izanami grinned wickedly.


	11. Reminders

"Get up, dammit!"

Naruto was awakened by a sharp kick to the ribs.

"Gaaah! What the hell?!"

He looked up to see Izanami's snake-like eyes glaring down at him.

"Thanks to your little mishap we've wasted alot of time. Now get up, you kyobi brat!"

"...You're...okay?" Naruto blinked.

"Of course I am! I told you I would be" she huffed.

"B...but...you were smashed into a tree...you started coughing blood!" Naruto jumped up.

"Feh, I can't be killed so easily..."

"...But how...?"

"...Think of it as a gift from my father..." Izanami whispered shifting her gaze. Naruto sighed, falling to the ground.

"What's wrong with you now?!"

"...I'm just...so glad you're alive..." he sighed. Izanami blinked, her cheeks suddenly reddening.

"...I...It's no big deal...Let's go!"

"Hai!" Naruto chirped following after her.

Izanami glanced at him, _'...for a minute there...he reminded me of Kakashi...'_

_

* * *

_Akebara silently pulled on her clothing, a sliver of paper flutter from her from her breast pocket. She bent, examining the photograph of her daughter. It was one of the few moments she was seen without her mask. Izanami stared bewildered into the camera lens, cradling her newborn twins.

_Flashback..._

"They're so beautiful" Akebara practically wept with joy.

"Geez, mom! Calm down" Izanami sighed back.

"Thank you for coming back to help with the birthing, Tsunade-sama" Kakashi bowed.

"I brought Nami-mi-chan into this world, It's only right I help with her children..." Tsunade sighed washing her hands. She glanced over at where the new mother and grandmother sat, fussing over the new babies.

"Aah! This makes me feel so old..." she smiled.

"I never dreamed I would live to see the birth of my grandchildren" Akebara wiped her eyes.

"I never thought I would be so stupid as to get knocked up" Izanami sighed. "I'm not doing this again for a while..."

"Say cheese!" Kakashi smiled snapping a photo.

"DAMMIT KAKASHI!!!" Izanami snarled, cradling her babies in one arm she used the other to grab hold of his collar.

"...what did I tell you about snapping pictures of me without my mask?!"

"I thought that only applied to when you were naked..."

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!"

_...End Flashback_

Akebara chuckled softly, there was a knock at the door.

"Orochimaru?" Akebara called, hiding the picture.

"No, Kabuto-kun, I'm an associate of Orochimaru-sama. Are you decent?"

She finished pulling on her shirt.

"...Come in..."

Kabuto smiled at her wholeheartedly.

"Akebara-san! You are even more beautiful then your photograph"

"...Photograph?"

"Orochimaru-sama keeps a picture of you and your lovely daughter in his study. I managed to sneak a glance at it"

"...What do you want?"

"Nothing just..." Kabuto pulled out a syringe. Akebara went still, her eyes wide.

"Please! There is nothing for you to fear! This is merely to amend the deficiency Orochimaru-sama's original aging serum gave you"

She eyed him a moment before rolling up her sleeve.

"This may sting a bit..."


	12. It Ends Tonight

"Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru paused on his way out the door. Akebara approached him, two year old Izanami in her arms.

"Where are you going?"

"It's nothing. Just a few things I have to take care of at the lab" he smiled.

"Please be careful. With all the disappearances lately, I get nervous everytime you go out..." she sighed.

"There is no need to worry, I'll be home before you know it" he kissed her softly, before ruffling Izanami's hair.

"Daddy loves you, Iza-za-chan"

* * *

"We're here" Izanami annouced. The group came upon a complex hidden deep with in the woods.

"There's no gaurd..." Kakashi began.

"...It's as I thought...He's been waiting for me to come..." she hissed. Naruto glanced at her, she was shaking.

"...Are you okay?" He asked.

"Truthfully...I'm a little bit scared right now" she smirked. "My father gave me certain gifts not all of which I wanted..."

_Flashback..._

Izanami winced as the needle peirced her skin.

"No tears! You are such a brave little girl" Her father's honey sweet voice purred.

"What is this, daddy? It stings..." She whimpered. Orochimaru withdrew the needle, covering the mark with a pink bandaid.

"This will make you strong so that you can become a invincible Kunoichi" he said giving her a kiss. "Daddy loves you very much. That's why he wants to make sure his little girl is safe no matter what happens"

Izanami snuggled into her father's embrace.

Afterwards, he bought her an ice cream cone and carried her all the way home on his shoulders.

"Now remember, Iza-za-chan, this will be our little secret. You can't tell anyone especially mommy"

"Okay" Izanami chirped happily.

**_o~O~o_**

"I don't know what's the matter with her, she's burning up..." Akebara sighed, stroking the child's hot forehead.

"Her body's probably fighting something, you know how little kids get" Orochimaru comforted her. "You should go, you have a mission, do you not? I will look after her..."

"...Okay...Sweetheart, mommy will be back as soon as she can, alright?" Akebara cooed.

"...Okay mommy..." Izanami smiled weakly. She kissed her forehead getting up to go, Orochimaru waited until the front door opened and shut. He gentle caressed her cheek.

"Ooh, my dear one. Daddy's sorry the shot made you sick..."

"...It's ok...because...daddy loves me...right...?" she huffed.

"That's right..." Orochimaru smiled, "Daddy loves Iza-za-chan"

_...End Flashback_

_'...It's time, daddy. I'll show you what I think of your **love**!'_ Izanami grinned pulling on her mask.

* * *

The doors swung open wide at their approach. The group stepped into the dimly lit training hall.

"They have arrived" Kabuto annouced.

"It's been so long since I've seen my cute little Iza-za-chan"

Izanami stood her ground as the fiend stepped out of the shadows. Naruto made a move but Izanami held him back.

"...Don't you dare...! You have no right to call me that any longer!" she roared.

"Hmmm, then I suppose a hug is out of the question..." Orochimaru smirked.

"Enough of you sick games! Where is my mother?!"

"Not so fast! I wish to gaze upon the face of my darling girl. I want to see if you're as beautiful as your mother"

There was a moment's hesitation before she snatched the porceliean Fox mask away, tossing it to the ground with a ear-splitting shatter.

"There! Satisfied?!" She yelled. Orochimaru's smile widened as he approached her. Kakashi tensed, going into his pack for a kunai.

"It's just as Akebara has said...You are my daughter" He said, cupping her chin. Izanami spat in his face.

"...Fuck...You"

He didn't faulter, his long tongue licking at the offended area.

"You are just as feisty as she..."

Kakashi lunged forward, Kunai in hand, Kabuto was by Orochimaru's side, blocking Kakashi's blow. Izanami glanced in his direction.

"So, this is the son-in-law? You could do so much better Izanami" Orochimaru tisked.

"Heh, I'd agree but he's the father of my children. Or did mother fail to tell you that?"She smirked.

"Oh I know. Why do you think I've left him alive this long?"

Kabuto kicked Kakashi hard in the stomach. The older man flew across the arena, Jaraiya caught him before he hit the wall.

"Kakashi!" Izanami cried but Orochimaru held her fast.

"Dammit Orochimaru! We didn't come for a fight, just give Akebara back to us!" Jaraiya called.

"Out of the question I'm afraid. Akebara is my wife and Izanami my child, I have no intention of returning either of them to Konoha" Orochimaru replied silkily.

"Dammit!" Izanami cursed.

"Why return to a village that spites and hates you? Why not stay with your daddy forever and ever?" He purred in her ear.

"Fuck you! The whole reason the village hates us is because of your damn experiments! You even injected me with something, you sick bastard!" she shouted.

"Wha...?!" Naruto began.

"...He...did...WHAT?!" Kakashi shouted in outrage.

"I have two children who need me and a husband who loves me despite my background. I'm not going to abandon them like you abandoned me and mom!" Izanami shouted. She elbowed him in the stomach, leaping out of his arms and away.

"...Heh...I'm afraid that's the only blow you shall land, my pet" he grinned.

"...Try Me..." she hissed, Kunai in hand.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned as Akebara entered the scene, normal tears ran down her face.

"...Mom...You're cured?"

"...I can't take this anymore!"

"Beloved?"Orochimaru began.

"Orochimaru, I know you will never change. But as long as you live I will be blind by my love for you and the hope that you _have_ changed"

"Akebara-chan?" Jaraiya called. She smiled sadly.

"...I'm sorry everyone...but this is my only choice..."


	13. For Love

Her movement was so fast the group hardly had time to follow it. Akebara whipped out her own Kunai, plunging it into her chest.

"MOTHER!!!"

"AKEBARA-CHAN!!!!"

Orochimaru was left speechless. But when she faultered, he ran to her as she fell, catching her before she hit the ground.

"...My...Oro-chan..." She smiled weakly.

"...Why...?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"...Because...I love you...and our daughter...I want you both...to be happy..."

Kabuto knelt at her side, trying his best to heal her, Naruto watched on in shocked silence.

"...Naruto..." Kakashi whispered. "...Get Ake-chan..."

"Wha?"

"Both Orochimaru and Kabuto are distracted...Now's the perfect time to escape"

Jaraiya nodded catching on, he supported other man on his shoulders.

"Izanami-san!" Naruto whispered tugging at her wrist.

"...No...I...can't leave her here..." she whispered back, eyes flooded with tears.

"Don't be stupid, Nami-chan!" Jaraiya said sharply. "Think of your kids!"

"...Kids..." She blinked snapping out of her stupor. _'...Akiko...Kanaye...'_

She gave one last forlorn look, before joining the others in their sprint for the exit.

* * *

"...I love you..."

Orochimaru blinked at Akebara, she blushed shuffling her sandles into the grass.

"Heh, I've been wondering how long it would take for you to tell me..." He smirked.

"...And what's that supposed to mean? Don't tell me...you knew...?"

"Of course. You're my dear friend, I know you better then you even know yourself"

"What the hell?! Then why make me go through all the trouble?! You know how embarrassed I get! You're such a jerk!!" she squealed, hitting at him. Orochimaru laughed, playfully taking her childish blows.

"...Does this mean...you don't love me anymore?"

Akebara blushed again, he grasped her chin, leaning in close.

"I love you too" with that he kissed her passionately, wrapping her in his strong loving arms.


	14. Epilogue

"Kakashi, this is to be your new partner" Danzo said solemnly

Kakashi blinked down at the kunoichi in the fox mask.

"...A girl?"

"This is Izanami, Izanami, Hatake Kakashi"

"...Nice to meet you" Kakashi smiled.

"You are the one with the Sharingan?" she asked.

"...Um...Yes?"

"Your more docile then I expected..." She scoffed turning her back on him.

"...Kitty's got claws..." Kakashi muttered.

"She can be like that" Danzo chuckled.

Kakashi tilted his head, observing the gentle sway of her full hips and perfectly rounded backside.

"I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship..."

* * *

Izanami splashed her face with cool water from the stream.

_"...I'm sorry everyone...but this is my only choice..."_

Her mother's last words rang in her head.

"Nami-chan..." Kakashi murmured coming upon her. "How are you?"

"...I should be asking you that..." she smiled sadly.

"...it was a stupid move...if I hadn't tried to attack Orochimaru...Maybe...I could've saved Akebara-san..."

"...Don't blame yourself. Mother was stubborn, even if we stopped her that time, she probably would've tried again..." Izanami shrugged. "You were trying to protect me, to tell you the truth, I'm scared to death of my father..."

Kakashi was silent for a moment contemplating her words.

"...Your healing ability..."

Izanami tensed.

"I never questioned it because I thought it was some strange ninjutsu...that's the 'gift' your father gave you..."

"...When I was two-years-old...he injected me with an experimental drug. I was bedridden for almost a week, of course my father wouldn't take me to the hospital and risk revealing what he had done." She gritted her teeth. "I was two and I almost died, my own father tried to kill me...he knew the high mortality rate of that drug but he gave it to me anyway"

"Nami-chan..." Kakashi kneeled at her side, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"I look at Akiko and Kanaye and I can't even envision trying to hurt them in anyway. Even when I punish them, I feel guilty..."

"You are **nothing** like him. Don't even try to compare yourself..." Kakashi murmured holding her closer. Izanami sighed in contentment, nudging her face into his neck.

"...Let's go home..."

* * *

"How is she?" Orochimaru asked.

"...Fine, her vitals have finally stablized. She should pull through it alright..." Kabuto advised. Orochimaru stepped up to the giant tank, gazing fixedly into it's depths.

"...Soon..."


End file.
